


all these small adjustments

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, I've never read the comics so none of that lol, Introspection, Post-Canon, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Guys, this is serious!” Korra yelled out as she carefully crossed her arms.Bolin hummed and nodded his head. “I agree! I totally agree Korra! But, well… I mean… You see…”“What?” Korra frowned as she scowled at her friend.“They’re polar bear puppies Korra! There is only one thing to do!”“Yeah, give them away!” Korra said just as Bolin said, “Set them out into the wild,” as he spread out his fingers and threw out his hand and Mako said, unhelpfully from where he was reading a ten page long letter from Wu who was back in Ba Sing Se and apparently had to detail everything back to Mako who was stupid and rude enough to say, “Give them to a local zoo.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	all these small adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> I love Korra and I love Naga sooo here's this short little fic hope you guys enjoy!! <3

The adjustment period Korra went through when (‘forcibly asserting’ herself as her good old airbending teacher would say)  _ moving _ to Republic City was something she could never forget. Never before had she left the South Pole until she had snuck onto the trade ship with Naga. There was a heat to the city that wasn’t in the South Pole—a heat that stemmed from the fierce sun that would make Asami’s pale skin flush pink if she was out to long without a hat over a head, a heat that came from the people who were much different from the close knit community she grew up in, a heat of pressure from people who expected the  _ world  _ from her as though she should be as realized as Aang was before her. Like she wasn’t just a teenage girl figuring out herself and the world and how she wanted to even be the Avatar because, despite apparent popular belief, each avatar helped guide the world through their own beliefs and life experiences and guidance of both spirits and people they meet in life and adjusting to all these  _ expectations _ , weighted from decades of a man like Avatar Aang who was so—wise and poise. 

So, yup, it all took an adjustment.

It was made easier once she had Bolin and Mako and Asami by her side (though Tenzin, Pema, and the kids did make the big change feel better, it was so much nicer to have people closer to her age around that made the big city feel small). And this was an adjustment, too, that Korra knew she could make with her friends around. She breathed in slowly through her mouth and out through her nose and turned to Asami. Her girlfriend was lying on the couch with her head in Bolin’s lap as he tried his best to some of her hair. It was sloppy and messy, but apparently he wanted to practice since Opal started braiding her hair.

“Guys, this is serious!” Korra yelled out as she carefully crossed her arms. 

Bolin hummed and nodded his head. “I agree! I totally agree Korra! But, well… I mean…. You see…”

“What?” Korra frowned as she scowled at her friend. 

"They’re polar bear puppies Korra! There is only one thing to do!” 

“Yeah, give them away!” Korra said just as Bolin said, “Set them out into the wild,” as he spread out his fingers and threw out his hand and Mako said, unhelpfully from where he was reading a ten page long letter from Wu who was back in Ba Sing Se and apparently had to detail everything back to Mako who was stupid and rude enough to say, “Give them to a local zoo.” As they each processed the others' words, they turned to each other and began to yell at one another before Asami yelled out, “Hey! Guys, all of your solutions are the worst. Korra, you cannot give away polar bear dogs to people. Naga might be great and all, but she’s your animal guide. These puppies might not be as sweet as her! Bolin, just—no. That would be horrible for so many reasons. Mako, polar bear dogs wouldn’t live an enriching lifestyle here.”

Bolin scoffed. “C’mon guys! We can go to the South Pole and release them there!” 

Korra sighed and looked down at the puppy in her arms. The litter had been a surprise, Korra waking up one morning to hear whimpering and worrying that someone had been hurt only to see Naga licking blood and fluid off of six little polar bear puppies who were trying to crawl away from their mother's tongue. Korra had tripped over her too fast feet and stared at her dog before looking up and catching Asami’s eye, who had walked out with her glove already on. Naga  _ had _ disappeared for a few hours during the day a few weeks beforehand when they were still at the South Pole, but Korra thought it was just Naga running around and playing with otter penguins (“She’s harassing them,” Asami would say, but she didn’t know how the arctic animals played). Never in a million years did Korra expect puppies! It was a big adjustment to make and it definitely ruined the plans her and Asami had made while visiting Republic City to see their friends. 

The puppy was so adorable. The one she was holding was a girl that Bolin had started calling ‘Bashira’ because the moment he had seen the puppies he had decided that he would name them. Bashira squirmed in her arms and Korra kissed the top of her head, which caused the puppy to squirm and try to lick at Korra’s chin. She sighed and pushed the puppy’s face away from her own.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Asami said with a smile. 

Korra shook her head. “No. It is. Kind of. I see why you guys think it is good, but you are all city folk without much experience with animals. Naga is domesticated. No matter if these pups are aggressive or not, Naga won’t be able to properly teach them how to live in the wild. And no wild polar bear dog will just take in pups. Maybe we can go back to the South and give some puppies to residents there. I know some people who would be interested. Especially people who live outside of the main city and are a little isolated.” She had gotten a few people asking about Naga since her and Asami started living at the South Pole. Before she had never really encountered many people living on a compound and all without leaving all too often and without White Lotus representatives nearby so Korra hadn’t gotten people asking about puppies (or outright asking to buy Naga from her) until now. 

“That… might just be the best idea out of all of ours.” Asami said with a sheepish smile. 

Korra laughed and sat on the sofa, letting Asami put her legs on her lap as Korra let Bashira out of her hold and run off towards where Naga was napping with her puppies pulling at her ears and chasing each other around and little Pabu who was squeaking and running about and biting at puppies ears as they tried to climb up Naga’s legs and back. “I’m the Avatar. Ideas and compromises are all part of the job.” 

Mako snorted and dropped the letter onto his lap. “That’s the first I heard of it.” Korra stuck her tongue out at him and Bolin gasped and said, “Mako, my dear older brother, do not be mean to the Avatar!” Which made Asami laugh and pressed her grinning face into Bolin’s stomach as her shoulders shook. They joked together a bit longer, and when Naga got up and pressed her nose to Korra’s stomach, she petted her face and kissed at her snout. Her dog’s eyes were tired, but she happily lapped at Korra’s hand. 

“You’re doing great raising your pups. My good girl Naga.” Korra kissed at her nose again and didn’t move in time as Naga licked at her whole face. She laughed and pressed her forehead against Naga’s. “I love you sweet Naga. You’ve been with me through everything. And I’ll help you with these crazy little puppies.” For a moment, Korra felt like a little girl again, finding this wonderful little polar bear dog that followed her around and licked at her fingers. For so long, Naga was her best and only friend. Besides Katara. They did everything together and Korra would whisper all her thoughts and secrets to Naga when they were alone. She still couldn’t believe Naga had these puppies. She knew she was a dog and she had been huge for such a long time, but it hit Korra that Naga was grown. And so was Korra. “Let’s get back home and give your puppies to someone who will care for them like I care for you.”

A hand pressed against her back and Korra glanced back to see Asami’s warm eyes. “Count me in.”

“Me too!” Bolin agreed. Korra smiled at him and, all together, they glanced over at Mako, who was frowning as he glanced at them and back down at the letter in his lap. “ _ Makoooo _ , c’mon bro. Team Avatar, all together for this big mission.” Bolin wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at his older brother. 

Mako sighed and shook his head. “I guess Wu’s going to have to go a few more weeks without seeing me.” Korra grinned and cheered along with Bolin. They gathered up and began to make plans for their trip back down to the South Pole. 

So many things had changed in their lives, but, Korra thought as she and Asami made their way into their bedroom with grins on their faces and a puppy on their heels, the adjustments Korra made in her life—leaving the South Pole, facing Amon and Unalaq and Vaatu and Zaheer and the Red Lotus and Kuvira, learning and navigating friendships and her own sense of self, living together with Asami, and now this—was making her life all the better and fuller. Korra kissed Asami’s cheek and they laughed as the puppy jumped onto the bed with them and snuggled close to Asami.

“Hey now, that’s my place.” Korra laughed softly. 

Asami grinned and kissed the puppy’s head. “Next time babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed <3333


End file.
